


Fucking Numb

by akamine_chan



Series: The Fine Print [2]
Category: Eastwick (TV), Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's in over his head.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth community dsc6dsnippets.
> 
> I think there's one more story in the series, in between the two, still needing to be written. And then there's Billy's side of the story, partly written for a duesouth_kink prompt...title from _Reframed_ by the Headstones, of course.
> 
> Prompt: "Don't kill your partner before the dancing's started."

Joe looked out at the disinterested crowd and in a shadowed corner, Van Horne stepped forward into the light, watching. Joe could almost feel those eyes on him, a sticky, unpleasant feeling.

The trembling dread that had been curled in his belly since he'd woken up in Bucky's empty hayfield, blood-splattered and nauseous, suddenly transformed into hot rage. Van Horne had some fucking nerve showing up here.

Toward the end of the next song Joe made a cutting motion across his neck and Billy scowled, but they took a break. Joe jumped off the stage and pushed Van Horne out the door, slammed his perfectly pressed self up against the wall, the silk of his jacket soft in Joe's hands.

"You lied to me, you cocksucker," he growled. "You promised me that the band would get back together." He shoved Van Horne against the wall. "Instead, Billy's fucking leaving—" Joe cut himself off abruptly, before he could say something he would regret.

Van Horne stared at him, a faint smile turning up his lips. "But my dear boy, the band did get back together." He shook off Joe's hands and straightened, brushing away an imaginary speck of dust from his sleeve.

Joe blinked. Van Horne was a blur of motion and Joe found himself roughly pushed against the wall. Van Horne moved in, warm body hard against Joe, thigh stealing between Joe's and _pressing_...

Van Horne leaned close, breath hot against Joe's neck. He licked at a sensitive spot below Joe's ear. "I just never said for how long."

Joe shivered at the breathy tickle of words and once the meaning sunk in, shoved Van Horne away. "Fucker."

Van Horne's laughter, low and mocking, followed him back into the bar.

-fin-


End file.
